List of Bloons Tower Defense 6 Ideas
This page is for any ideas for the upcoming Bloons TD game, Bloons Tower Defense 5. You are free to add to this page whatever suggestions you have. Please note that these are all simply ideas, don't expect them all (or any) to be in the final game. Please don't describe difficulties as "making stuff cost 1000% of the stuff in normal mode" and "this difficulty has 800 levels" or something like that. Also don't post overpowered towers like "this tower will destroy all bloons at once". Bloon Ideas and requested changes Weather machine Starts off making it rain, each drop of rain pops a bloon Upgrade 1 lightning comes having huge splash damage affecting large numbers of bloons Upgrade 2 the rain turns into hail making it pop through 2 layers of bloons Upgrade 3 icy winds come freezing a high number of bloons Upgrade 4 every 30 seconds a tidal wave comes and smashes 5 layers off every bloon (only one can can be on the map at a time) MISC. extreme madness bloons are 5x faster, the waves are 5x larger, harder bloons appear twice as faster, and you start out with half the usual money (325), and earn 1/2 money for each bloon popped! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (just in case you think this is impossible, then you probably don't know that someone made a flash version of this and tried it to find that they actually won.) Unlimited Mode 1000 fun rounds to play! See how far will you go! Expert Difficulty Expert Difficulty Above hard difficulty should be this killer difficulty. With stuff costing 150% of medium difficulty. There should be 100 waves. Pwnage Difficulty Yes, Its pwnage as it looks, ceramic bloons need to be faster here, with stuff costing 180% of medium difficulty. This should be an unlockable mode, This difficulty should have 120 levels. Sudden Death/Death Difficulty all bloons are death bloons! this is the only mode which it IS chosen when death bloons appear. even worse, death bloons will gradually gain the ability to spawn bloons, increase in speed, and get larger! you can't let one escape! OMFG! GBA's level description " This is it. The absolute last level. No more after this. This is where you face the G.B.A. Heck no it does not stand for Game Boy Advance!!! It stands for Great Bloonsmaker Airship. Anyhoo, good luck! you'll need it, hahahahaha...." 'Backwards Mode' The bloons go the opposite way they usually do on normal mode! 'Backwards-Challenge mode' Backwards & Challenge modes combined! Sandbox Apocolypse Mode You start with 100,000 dollars and 10,000 lives and the outcome is like Apocolypse Mode! Super Monkey to the Rescue! When you place a Super Monkey, there should be that "dah dah daaah!" music like when you use the Super Monkey in Bloons 2. 'hyperspace' the only bloons coming are hypersonic bloons, and no, you can't pass with a sun god, they will take more layers to pop and be larger, with waves getting larger, and even taking away more lives at the end! 'Tutorial mode' in tutorial mode, you have 1000 start money and much more comments, 25 levels. towers 50% off, and earn 5 money for each bloon popped. 1:Welcome to this tutorial mode, its even easier than easy mode, and more details about bloons and towers. you will get 5 money for each bloon popped and everything will cost 1/2 the amount of money in easy mode. 2:Lost money on 1st round? That's too easy! 3:Blue Bloons contain 1 red bloon and it's a little faster, so be careful. 4:Higher grades of bloons like green, yellow and pink are very fast! Did you upgrade your towers? 5: Glue Gunners and Ice Towers help you to slow bloons! But iced bloons cannot be popped without explosives, or some secret upgrades... 6:Keep Going! Click Fast Forward if it's too slow! 7: Same bloons, earn some money first! 8:Yellow bloons coming! Road Items help! 9:Pinks! Don't let it run though your towers! It's the fastest bloon in the game! 10:did you think the next bloon will have a pink in them and are faster and bigger? wrong! black bloons are SMALLER, contain TWO pink bloons, and are IMMUNE TO ANY TYPE OF EXPLOSIVES. don't rely too much on bombs! 11:white bloons are the same as blacks except they are IMMUNE TO FREEZING. 12:hey! is that a bug? no, it's not a bug, the camo bloons cannot be targeted by regular towers unless you have certain upgrades. hint: what is black, and does not last very long? 13:zebra bloons are IMMUNE TO BOTH FREEZING AND EXPLOSIVES. they also contain a black and a white. 14:ooh, check out that pretty bloon... 15:enjoy the rainbow bloon? they have 2 zebras in them and are really fast, but slower than a pink. 16: a man walks into a big pole... bonk! okay, that joke went down like a lead bloon... 17: leads are immune to sharp objects, and- ugh, that bloon is ugly! 18: ceramics take 10 shots to destroy and have 2 rainbows in them. worst of all, after hitting the ceramic 10 times, they don't give you ANY money! 19: you might be wondering: how many bloons are there in the whole world? this game never ends, you can continue the fun in freeplay mone! 20: whoa, and I thought there were only BALOONS in the game... 21: that you saw was a MOAB, which stands for massive ordinary air blimp, not mother of all bloons. either way, they take alot of hits to destroy, and have 4 ceramics in them. 22: how can they all fit in one bloon? that's impossible! yes, in fact it is possible. this is sure to keep you awake all night. anyways, BFBs which stand for brutal floating behemoth (not big f***ing b****) have 4 moabs in them. 23: its important not to lose early lives because the game only gets harder. thankfully, in this tutorial, you have unlimited lives. 24:if right now, you're thinking: this is just like any other tower defense game except a little different-boooooriiiing, than you probably haven't found the secret of the temple :) hint: great sacrifice is required to unlock the secret of the most ultimate weapon in the whole game... 25: last level! just keep in mind that in regular games, they are alot harder than this! good luck! 'Battle mode' 20 rounds, 300 starting money, normal price but bloons 1.5x faster! ' 'Comments: '1: Hi! 20 rounds don't mean easy! the bloons run fast!' '2: Other modes says its hard to fail in level 1, did you?' '5: typing secret codes? no, it did not work!' '10: half down, 10 to go. tower price increASed' 'in 10 round tower price 1.75x' '15: almost! now one bloons take double lives! don't waste your money with the dang lives!' Minigames Minigames are games you get if you manage to beat level 75. Whack A Bloon This minigame is where bloons come up out of holes and you try to hit them. there are 250 rounds. One hit equals one layer stripped off. Upgrades groups are more layers popped, extra popping tentacles, and minions. Slot Machine This is where you spin a slot machine and if you get a tower two in a row, you get one of that tower. If you get three, you get three of that tower. it is possible to get a life and money bonus also, but for a low chance, but not really low. if you happen to be REALLY lucky, then you might be able to call a super monkey storm, which can only be activated by getting all three matched up to the super monkey icon AND give you 3 super monkeys. Opposite Day The bloons are where the towers are supposed to be and the towers are where the bloons are supposed to be. The Matching Game Simply, you match cards. There is a timer, and if you get a wrong pair 3 times in a round or run out of time, you lose. Before the round begins, you get to see the cards. however, some move! Risk this is just like any other game mode except that you can choose to answer a question between rounds, either for money or lives. for each one you get right, you get 10 lives or 500 money, for each one you get wrong, you lose 10 or 500 money. they will all be bloons questions. if you are playing this on your mochi account, then you will get more questions like how many super monkeys do you currently have in bloons 2. otherwise, they will be questions like how many lives do zebra bloons take away. there is a time limit to how long you can take to answer a question to ensure that you don't go searching for the answer on your bloons game, calculator, or anything. you can also choose between multiple choice and open sentence. if you choose open sentence, then you will gain an extra 5 lives or 250 money for each Q answered correctly and lose 5 more lives or 250 money for each you get wrong. Pause Button Only the Portable versions of Bloons Tower Defense 3 and Bloons Tower Defense 4 get the pause button so far. So the pause button can be applied to the computer version. Really useful for Apopalypse. New Maps unlocking tracks tracks should be unlocked by beating a track on certain difficulties. vortex track bloons come from the center and leave at the edges piano track the track is around the white keys and the black keys. very curvy and good for tack towers grassland track is similar to the first BTD 3 track except it has a pond in the middle target track this track goes in a spiral and escapes at the middle or target. there is only building space at the outside or the inside of the track, giving you no room for error. long range towers are highly recommended in this track. there is no water, so buccaneers are cancelled out. Union Jack Looks like a british flag. The bloons come from every direction & escape by crossing the flag. this is an extremely difficult track that is only for experts. Line Track This Expert track is a line, which there is alot of building space, but the track is extremely short giving you no room for error. Snub-Tetrahedral Tangle The twist is that the bloons weave around an Icosahedron's edges in Tetrahedral Symmetry. Blue Triangles represent water. Frequency Track A track where the bloons travel on a frequency line. the track is long but unless your tower is of long range, they will not be shooting at bloons alot given the fact that the track is a frequency line, the only advantage being that the track is the longest of all the tracks. crash track this expert track has bloons coming out from one of the 4 edges and exits in the middle. this track is even shorter than the line track and has 4 of those but has alot of building space. Settings flood mode the whole map is flooded and you have to use water platforms to place a tower with the exception of water towers. mystery apopalypse all the bloons are colored gray and blimps also which they will appear as a gray bloon, giving you no room for error miscolored bloons bloons will be colored incorrectly with any random color, reds can be brown, greens can be red, etc. even blimps can be miscolored as bloons! watch out! you don't know if that red bloon over there is a BFB! new premium items *storm-super monkey storm has no recharge *death ray- super monkey instead shoots a death ray that can completely annihilate every bloon in its path. they can actually affect blimps (zepplins) also *shiny boost- appearance rate of special bloons are increased to 20%. OMG look at the fire rate of those dart monkeys. *road support- road items become free. look at all the road spikes deal with the stealthy bloons *BPS- this Bloon Positioning System detects bloons and will tell you what bloons are coming next in a round in order. this one is free like frag bombs. *legend of the temple-temple is activated at the beginning of the game. only works on the monkey temple track. costs 400. *weather: there will actually be weather in the game and each type will do something different. they will all pop all bloons on the screen by 1 layer each time. *windshield wiper: this is a free premium item which helps you counter mud bloons. *monopoly monkey: reduces tower price by 30%, oh how lovely the yellow sea of sun gods are... *wild monkey: start each game with a wild monkey chosen at random, which dart monkeys are common while super monkeys are EXTREMELY rare with only a 0.1% chance of appearing... (it IS possible to get nothing:P) bloons mode you can actually play as the bloons, which the money is energy. red bloons cost 1, blue 2, green 3, black 11, zebra 23, and so on. 'assist mode' were you start with two guard dart tower s at the beginning of the track and choose any amount of mony to start with from 0 to 1000$ 3d mode If you click 3d then there are special effects (placing towers causes a monkey to pop out of the ground, selling towers explodes the monkey, upgrading towers puts it in a blender to blend the particles, special bloons beaming into the playfield in a blue light and a yellow circle underneath, Super Monkey Storm has a storm of monkeys running with bloon erasers leaving red dust.) Oh, and by the way special bloons are anything higher than ceramic. This has been a edit made by Loldudeover9000. Manual or Automatic You can click on any attacking tower chose either manual or automatic. The manual tower will be controled by you (like a dartling gun in B.T.D 4 upgrade), there can only be one manual set tower on the field at a time. All the other towers that are not set on manual will be be set on automatic and the computer will controled them. Enter Code On the menu there will be a button that says "Enter Code Here", and if you click on it you could enter a code that will help you in the game. *sizzle-Towers strip all layers of bloons. code:9876543210 *chaching-Infinite money. 9999999999 *iloveyou-Infinite lives. 1010101010 *trophymistake-Any difficulty will give you a gold medal. 1324354657 *monkspy-Camo bloons can be detected by anything. 123dt03 *nocheat-No code *bloonill-bloon is slower. 0000000000 *monkeystrom-Dart monkey is much faster. 1234567890 *infistorm-super monkey storm has no recharge. 1300000000 *all MOAB class bloons become red bloons. 9000900090 *kills all bloons at screen. kill1moab45 *all towers costs 0 money. nomoney999 You can only use 1 code at a time. Multiplayer You and other players could combinde your skills in split screen mode. In split screen mode there are four options: Freeplay, Tag Team, everyone for themself, and Monkeys vs. bloons. In freeplay mode you and other players can test out stradigeys or just pop bloons for fun. In tag team it is team vs. team to see witch team pops the most bloons. In everyone for them self you have to try to pop as many bloons as you can. In Monkeys vs. bloons all players in the group team up to pop as many bloons as you can Bloons chat room On the menu there will be a button that says "Click Here To Chat" ,and if you click on it you could enter a chat room to talk to other players. Second Chance This mode is where if you lose, you have another chance to play the game with the same setup you had before. (But submit is disable, like free play mode. Also non savable. This change is made by logologologol) monkey mutator you can combine towers so they do a little of each of the towers combined. for example, lightsabre thrower and a M.O.A.B. Mauler equals a lightsaber that does more damage to M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s, and super monkey and sniper tower equals a fast firing sniper! acheivements there should be something called acheivements that you can accomplish and you can get a reward for them. rewards can be activated or deactivated. no classics win the game without classic towers. reward: 25 additional starting money God get 50 sun gods. reward: 100 extra starting lives, 500 extra starting money Rare Tunnel Find and pop (If it's poppable) all rare Bloons. Reward: rare bloon appearance boost (5%) first victory beat a map on easy. Reward: 25 additional starting money first price raise beat a map on medium. Reward: 30 additional starting money commander monkey beat a map on hard. Reward: 50 additional starting money, 2% price reduction ooh, a penny pop your first rare bloon. Reward: 25 additional starting money lucky day find 2 of the same rare bloons in a game. Reward: 25 extra lives super monkey to the rescue! create a super monkey. Reward: super monkey price reduction (0,5%) one... buy your first tower. Reward: 1 additional starting money two... upgrade a tower to level 2. Reward: 4 additional starting money three... upgrade a tower to level 3. Reward: 5 additional starting money four... upgrade a tower to level 4. Reward: 10 additional starting money five! fully upgrade a tower. Reward: 30 starting money, 5% upgrade price reduction slot machine get a match on the slot machine minigame. Reward: 10 additional starting money jackpot get a jackpop on the slot machine. Reward: 50 additional starting money track pack beat all the tracks. Reward: 5% price reduction a small accomplishment rank up to rank 2. Reward: 10 additional starting money better experience get to rank 5. reward: 25 additional starting money ranker upper get to rank 10. reward: 50 additional starting money tower unlocker unlock all of the towers. reward: 50 additional starting money top ranker unlock all of the upgrades. reward: 75 additiona starting money, 5 extra lives rank master reach rank 100! reward: 50 extra lives, 250 additional starting money getting used to it reach round 2. reward: 5 additional starting money i'm glad you're here reach round 5. reward: 5 additional starting money best friends forever reach round 20. reward: 10 additional starting money. beat it on easy reach round 50. reward: 25 additional starting money. medium cracker reach round 60. reward: 30 additional starting money. bloon popper reach round 75. reward: 50 additional starting money. 100th day of bloon popping reach round 100. reward: 75 additional starting money. monkey commander reach round 200. reward: 150 additional starting money. Pop all the way down reach round 500. reward: 300 additional starting money. Final boss reach round 1000. reward: 600 additional starting money. Zombie stuff private Kill 20 zombies. Reward: mp5: Damage:2 Rate:4 shoots per second. Range:120 Cost:$300. Corporal Kill 150 zombies. Reward: Winchester: Damage: 10 Rate:0,75 shoots per second. Range:200.Cost:$750 Sergeant Kill 1250 zombies. Reward: Glock 20: Damage: 5 Rate:8 shoots per second. Range:150 Cost:$2000 Zombie exterminator Kill 10000 zombies. Reward: Holy Hand grenade can bought to $600. PRO ONE'S... achievement master Get all achievements. reward: 200 additional starting money and 50 extra lives Things Become real Spike Trap -- forgot where was it, but it was made as a tower creating spikes instead of a trap. Logologologol Matched Upgrades White hot spike -- I remember a upgrade is making the spike burnt. Logologologol Challenge Mode -- Made as Challenge section, which you cannot lose a live/only use dart tower. IDK Potential Bloons Category:Gameplay mechanics